A user of a mobile station, such as a mobile phone, a feature phone, or an evolved laptop computer or a personal digital assistant (pda) having communication capabilities (compliant with GSM, CDMA, 2.5G, 3G, UMTS . . . etc networks), or a smart-device (i.e. a combination of pda and mobile phone) enables its user to have access to remote source of data or services.
As an example described in WO 02/076122, it is possible for a user of a mobile station to have access to a telephone directory service. Typically, the user place a call to a specific number and request a phone number. The requested phone number is received via a short message services (SMS) and can be further stored in the mobile station for later use. In such a system, the user selects the requested information by either accessing a web interface or indirectly through an operator.
This access to the information is quite complicated and do not offer sufficient security, in particular when an access to private data or services is required.